Not a Epic Love History (or Just Another Love History)
by Shofis Potter
Summary: [UA] "Algumas histórias de amor não são romances épicos. São contos. Mas isso não as deixa menos repletas de amor." Ele era uma celebridade, ela era corretora de imóveis. E foi assim que eles se conheceram. Mas vamos começar do começo, porque não foi um dia nada perfeito; muito menos um começo perfeito. E é a partir daqui, meus caros, que eu lhes contarei essa história.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"Algumas histórias de amor não são romances épicos. São contos. Mas isso não as deixa menos repletas de amor." – Carrie Bradshaw, Sex and the City.

A história que vou lhes contar começa como milhares antes dela. À primeira vista parece uma receita de bolo: um homem, uma mulher, uma xícara de disputa, uma colher de chá de corações partidos, uma pitada de destino; lágrimas e sorrisos a gosto. Despeje tudo numa tigela e misture bem. No entanto, eu estaria sendo irremediavelmente imprudente se parasse por aqui. Histórias de amor vivem por si só, como o leitor bem sabe. Só precisam de duas almas pra existir e se escrevem por si só. O narrador é apenas um mero espectador com um ponto de vista privilegiado. E é daqui, meus caros, que eu lhes contarei essa história.

Ele era uma celebridade, um astro de filmes de ação, um galã. Ela era corretora de imóveis. E foi assim que eles se conheceram. Mas vamos começar do começo, porque não foi um dia nada perfeito; muito menos um começo perfeito.

Quando Lily acordou naquela ensolarada manhã de julho, no entanto, seu humor estava inexplicavelmente bom. Ela se sentou na cama, espreguiçou-se e então cutucou Snuffles – seu beagle – que cochilava aos pés de sua cama box queen size. O cachorro deu-se apenas ao trabalho de abrir os olhos e olhá-la por um instante antes de fecha-los novamente.

— Preguiçoso. – Lily resmungou, rindo. Snuffles levantou uma orelha e voltou a abrir os olhos de modo a observá-la atravessar o quarto em direção ao banheiro da suíte.

Quando ela saiu do banho, porém – cerca de vinte minutos depois – o cachorro já estava desperto. Latiu alegremente quando a viu sair do banheiro, causando um sorriso na dona. Enrolando-se num roupão, ela saiu do quarto e foi em direção à sala, a fim de abrir a porta da casa e deixar o cachorro sair para sua volta matinal. Quando _ele_ voltou vinte minutos depois, ela já estava quase pronta para sair. Deixara as madeixas ruivas soltas, passara uma suave maquiagem e vestira uma camisa azul de cetim com a saia de cintura alta. Estava na cozinha, terminando de tomar seu suco, quando seu celular tocou.

_Frank,_ brilhava o nome na tela. Ela atendeu, curiosa, colocando o copo na pia. O que poderia seu chefe querer com ela antes mesmo das 8h da manhã?

— Frank?

— Bom dia, Lily. Já saiu de casa? – a voz de Frank estava impassível.

— Bom dia... Ainda não, mas estava prestes. Algum motivo em especial?

Lily pôde ouvi-lo suspirar do outro lado da linha antes de responder.

— Acabamos de receber uma ligação aqui no escritório. Alice que cuidou disso na verdade. Parece que temos um cliente novo, um tanto quanto... exigente. Por assim dizer.

— Como assim, _exigente_? – a ruiva perguntou enquanto dirigia-se ao quarto para escolher os sapatos.

— O agente dele que nos ligou, na verdade. Algum ator famoso que aparentemente prefere ficar na surdina por enquanto – ela ouviu Frank resmungar, e podia até mesmo vê-lo rolando os olhos, indignado. – O agente diz que ele deseja uma casa em Beverly Hills, já que está se mudando pra cá por causa de um contrato novo que acabou de assinar, ou qualquer baboseira do tipo. – Lily riu.

— Você tem sérios problemas com a indústria cinematográfica, Frank. – a ruiva falou, escolhendo um par de scarpins preto de veludo e sentando-se na cama para colocá-los.

— Ah não, minha querida. Veja bem. Eu só tenho algo contra esses atores e atrizes metidos a sabichões que tomaram conta da minha linda cidade.

Ela achou melhor não discutir. Frank podia ser um amor de pessoa, mas era extremamente obtuso com relação às produções de Hollywood. Não que ele fosse avesso aos filmes; ele só não concordava com atores e atrizes se mudando para Beverly Hills e se mudando de novo para aonde quer que fossem quando terminavam seus filmes. Frank simplesmente não via a necessidade. Mas enchia os bolsos de bom grado com as comissões das vendas e alugueis das casas.

— Você não me ligou apenas para reclamar de mais um ator, não é mesmo? – ela voltou ao assunto principal da conversa. – Diga.

— Ele quer uma corretora _mulher_.

— Hunm. – ela fez uma pausa. – O ator ou o agente?

— Como vou saber? Apenas apronte-se e esteja maravilhosa como sempre, Lils. O que não me parece ser algo muito difícil.

— E aonde devo encontrá-los, Frank? – ela perguntou, levantando-se da cama e começando a pegar suas coisas para sair.

— Ah, eu tomei a liberdade de passar seu endereço. Eles passarão aí a qualquer momento.

— Você O QUÊ? Frank Longbottom!

— Confio em você pra fechar mais esse contrato, minha querida. Boa sorte.

E desligou. A ruiva respirou fundo.

Frank Longbottom podia ser irritante quando queria. Não podia acreditar que ele simplesmente passara seu endereço para um cliente que ela nem sequer sabia quem era! Deu uma olhada ao seu redor, vendo se não se esquecera de nada. Colocou a bolsa em cima do sofá, e pegou sua pasta arquivo. Não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado. Folheou a pasta, observando as propriedades, tentando decidir quais ela mostraria ao ator misterioso. Não teve tempo para decidir, no entanto. Passado apenas um momento, Snuffles latiu, e segundos depois sua campainha tocou.

— Bom menino. – ela falou, abaixando-se para afagar a cabeça do cachorro. – Agora eu tenho que ir trabalhar, comporte-se e cuide da casa.

O cachorro latiu mais uma vez, fazendo-a suspirar. A ruiva fechou a pasta, pegou a bolsa e abriu a porta.

* * *

**N/A:** Prólogo curtinho só pra começar meeeesmo. Espero que vocês gostem!

Devo admitir que estou um pouco receosa – e muuuito ansiosa – com relação à recepção de uma fic nova. Já faz um bom tempo que eu não posto nada, e ao invés de continuar alguma fic venho trazendo algo novo... O caso é, eu tinha que voltar de alguma maneira, certo? Então, espero que ninguém fique muito irritado, porque coisas novas vem por aí, não somente essa fic, mas também com relação à PdN. Não desistam de mim ainda, poor favor!

A previsão de postagem dessa fic é um capítulo a cada 15-20 dias, mas é apenas uma _previsão_. Eu posso voltar antes ou demorar um pouquinho mais, então sintam-se a vontade pra me cobrar se eu estiver demorando muito, tanto por aqui quanto nas redes sociais que eu linkei no meu perfil, ok?

Capítulo um em breve – antes dos 15 dias, eu espero! Beijinhos

Reviews? :)


	2. Capítulo Um – Primeiras Impressões

**Capítulo Um – Primeiras Impressões**

Lily não se admirou com o Jaguar preto parado na frente de sua casa e muito menos com o chofer em pé ao lado da porta traseira. Admirou-se, no entanto, com a mulher parada à sua porta, quando a abriu.

Alta e esguia, belíssimos olhos acinzentados atrás de elegantes óculos de grau, a morena a sua frente vestia um fino _tailleur _preto. A ruiva, porém, não esperava abrir a porta para uma _mulher_. Frank lhe falara _o agente_, e não _a agente_, ela tinha quase certeza. Não que isso fosse fazer muita diferença no seu dia, ela acreditava.

— Srta. Evans? – a morena perguntou num tom de voz firme, observando Lily atentamente, antes que a ruiva pudesse se apresentar.

— Lily Evans, a seu dispor. – Lily lhe estendeu a mão em um cumprimento, que a outra prontamente aceitou.

— Bom dia, Srta. Evans. Eu sou Marlene McKinnon e acredito que temos algumas casas para visitar. Se puder me acompanhar, Ben nos levará ao nosso primeiro destino.

— Prontamente, Srta. McKinnon. – Lily respondeu, trancando a porta atrás de si, e as duas se encaminharam para o carro. Ben, o chofer, abriu a porta para que elas entrassem, e as duas se acomodaram nos assentos traseiros do luxuoso carro. O chofer então se acomodou em seu próprio assento, e Marlene voltou a falar.

— Gostaria de saber o que tem em mente para meu cliente, Srta. Evans. – Marlene falou, mexendo no tablet que pegara na bolsa, sem sequer olhar para Lily.

— Eu poderia lhe mostrar o trajeto padrão, Srta. McKinnon. Ou talvez se eu soubesse _quem_ é seu cliente, e as preferências dele, então eu poderia preparar um trajeto específico, lhe mostrando as propriedades que mais de adequam ao perfil procurado.

Marlene levantou os olhos do tablet para encarar Lily, friamente.

— Meu cliente, Srta. Evans, é um homem muito ocupado; claramente, eu o represento, e a senhorita deve se preocupar com o que _eu_ procuro. Não há a necessidade de a senhorita saber _quem _ele é, apenas que eu sou perfeitamente capaz de expressar as preferências dele.

— O que eu quis dizer, Srta. McKinnon – Lily respondeu calma e prontamente, sem deixar que o desagrado que se apoderara dela transparecesse – é que Beverly Hills oferece uma gama imensa de propriedades, que se adequam a uma infinidade de perfis. Independente de quem o procura, se a senhorita requer visitar casas que já se encontrem no seu perfil, seria extremamente inteligente informá-lo ao corretor. Assim pouparíamos a perda de tempo, tanto o seu quanto o meu.

As duas se encararam em silêncio por um breve momento de tensão.

— Espero que você não tenha outros compromissos marcados para o dia de hoje, Evans. – Marlene falou, após alguns segundos. – Teremos um dia cheio. Meu cliente não aceitará nada além do melhor que Beverly Hills tem a oferecer.

— Claramente, McKinnon. – a ruiva respondeu, se perguntando mentalmente como o dia dela tinha decaído tão rapidamente e quanto tempo ela precisaria ficar ao lado de Marlene McKinnon para desenvolver uma úlcera.

[...]

O celular de Lily vibrou na mão dela, fazendo-a olhar para a tela, onde o ícone de mensagem recebida piscava. Frank.

"_Tudo ok aí?_"

Lily suspirou. Não, não estava nada bem. O dia estava indo de mal a pior.

O meio dia viera e passara. Já eram mais de duas horas da tarde, e já era a décima primeira casa que eles visitavam. Lily e Ben, o chofer, já tinham inclusive desenvolvido uma pequena linguagem de sinais que demonstrava o quanto os dois estavam infelizes de estarem ali. Marlene, no entanto, parecia implacável. Lily se perguntava se ela era uma completa megera com absolutamente todas as pessoas ou apenas com ela. Infelizmente, não era uma pergunta que Ben poderia lhe responder com a linguagem limitada deles.

"_Ainda presa com a megera. Tudo sua culpa._" Digitou a resposta para Frank e clicou em 'enviar'.

"Piscina muito rasa"; "Garagem muito pequena"; "Quadra de tênis sem sol pela manhã"; "Como uma casa podia não ter uma sala de cinema?". Lily já tivera clientes difíceis de agradar, mas McKinnon devia ter sido enviada para fazê-la pagar por todos seus pecados.

As críticas da morena às propriedades pelo menos serviam para que Lily montasse o perfil do que acreditava que ela estivesse buscando. A cada casa que visitavam a ruiva era capaz de excluir uns pares de casas da lista de propriedades a visitar. Já resumira sua lista a menos da metade da inicial, o que não deixava de ser um avanço.

No presente momento, seu estômago roncava, ela já estava com dores de cabeça e tudo o que queria era livrar-se de Marlene McKinnon e tomar uma aspirina.

— Essa casa também não atende às expectativas, Evans. – a morena falou, em um tom de voz inexpressível. – O que mais você tem para me mostrar?

— Não atende à quais expectativas, McKinnon? – Lily perguntou, exausta daquele jogo. – Àquelas que eu tenho que adivinhar? Você pode estar achando isso muito _divertido_, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar lendo a sua mente.

Marlene bufou.

— Eu simplesmente _saberei_, Evans, quando for a casa certa. Até o presente momento, nenhuma delas foi adequada ao meu cliente.

Lily bateu a pasta arquivo com força na mesa bancada de mármore que compunha a cozinha que estavam.

— Eu estou tentando ajudar! – ela falou, exasperada, aumentando ligeiramente o tom de voz. – Você pode, _por favor_, me deixar fazer meu trabalho?

Marlene a encarou em silêncio, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos. Ela abriu a pasta arquivo e retirou várias páginas de lá, espalhando-as pela bancada.

— Venha até aqui e talvez possamos chegar a algum lugar. – Marlene cruzou os braços, mas foi até o lado da ruiva. – Certo. Você quer uma piscina _funda._ Garagem _considerável. _Sala de cinema. – a cada opção, a morena confirmava com um aceno de cabeça, e Lily retirava algumas páginas, guardando-as de volta na pasta. — O que mais?

Marlene suspirou, e começou a falar.

(...)

Sentado na poltrona do seu voo com destino à Califórnia, James Potter sentia-se desconfortável. Não com relação ao avião ou ao voo em si, pois ele adorava voar. Desde pequeno, não conseguia manter-se longe da aviação como um todo. Não, não era isso que o incomodava. Era uma... _sensação_ diferente.

Ele não sabia como definir, mas ele podia sentir que alguma coisa ia definitivamente mudar. _Mudar_. Mas ele não conseguia saber se para melhor ou pior.

Obviamente, ele _estava_ se mudando. Para Beverly Hills, Los Angeles. Mas era mais do que isso. Marlene devia estar olhando casas agora mesmo, segundo o cronograma. E ele estava atrasado.

James deveria estar lá, olhando as casas, não Marlene. É claro, ela também se mudaria para a casa em si, assim como Remus. E, no entanto, ele e Remus estavam ali, presos num voo atrasado por causa do mau tempo. E Marlene estava resolvendo tudo sozinha. James se perguntava se não seria pressão demais sobre ela.

Não, ela ficaria bem. Marlene McKinnon sabia se cuidar.

Pelo menos era o que ele esperava. Suspirou, cansado, e deu um gole no seu uísque. Uma das vantagens de ter seu próprio avião. Colocou o copo de lado, recostando-se na poltrona, e fechou os olhos.

James não saberia dizer quanto tempo se passou, mas podia jurar que não tinha sequer cochilado, quando Remus o chamou.

— Ei, Prongs.

Ele apenas abriu os olhos castanho-esverdeados e olhou para o amigo a sua frente, que olhava para a paisagem lá fora através da janela do jatinho. Da posição que James estava ele podia apenas ver o céu azul delineado com finas linhas alaranjadas indicando o pôr-do-sol.

"Acho que estamos chegando."

Como se respondesse ao comentário de Remus, o avião fez uma curva acentuada e James sorriu levemente com o canto da boca. Alguns segundos se passaram até que o avião se estabilizasse novamente e então a atendente a bordo saiu da cabine.

— Já estamos chegando, senhores. Desejam mais alguma coisa? – ela perguntou com um sorriso educado.

— Acredito que não – Remus respondeu. — Prongs?

— Não, não. – respondeu distraidamente. – Obrigado.

Quando a moça se retirou para dentro da cabine novamente, com um breve aceno da cabeça, Remus voltou a falar.

— Você está com uma cara estranha. – o tom de voz não demonstrava nada além de uma observação. Os olhos castanhos olhando-o atentamente sob as mechas do cabelo castanho claro. James suspirou.

— Estou me sentindo estranho... – Remus levantou uma sobrancelha. – Não fisicamente, Moony. E também não necessariamente ruim – James voltou a fechar os olhos, recostado na poltrona. Passou a mão direita pelos cabelos negros já, e sempre, bagunçados. Sua próxima frase saiu num murmúrio: – Algo está para acontecer.

(...)

— Senhor? – uma voz delicada chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo com que ele virasse a cabeça, desviando seu olhar da televisão, a fim de olhar para a loira que parara ao seu lado.

— Pode me chamar de Sirius, querida. – ele respondeu num tom maroto, olhando-a de cima a baixo. Ela corou levemente quando ele piscou um olho para ela.

— Cla-claro, senhor. Digo, Sir-Sirius. – ela gaguejou.

— Relaxe, mulher. – ele falou, um sorriso desconcertante nos lábios, lhe oferecendo seu próprio copo de bebida. Ela recusou com um aceno de cabeça, e ele lhe sorriu. – O que lhe traz aqui?

— O senhor pediu para ser informado quando o senhor Potter e o senhor Lupin chegassem.

— Oh – Sirius respondeu, colocando o copo que segurava na mesinha ao seu lado e levantando-se. – Então aqueles _bastardos _finalmente estão no mesmo fuso-horário que o meu? – comentou, estralando os dedos em frente ao corpo, as mãos cruzadas. – Não me olhe assim, querida. São meus bastardos preferidos em toda a face da Terra. – completou, quando a loira arregalou os olhos para ele.

— Sim, senhor. – ela respondeu, mais para dentro que para fora. Sirius reprimiu um sorriso.

— Você é nova aqui, não? – perguntou, parado à frente dela. Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância. – Não se acanhe, não vou tornar seus dias complicados, meu bem. – e então levou a mão direita dela delicadamente aos lábios e depositou um beijo, piscando um olho para ela quando a loira o olhou, os olhos arregalados. Girou nos calcanhares e já ia saindo da confortável sala de tv, quando parou à porta.

"Eles já subiram, querida?" perguntou.

— Sim, senhor. Suíte 1102.

Ele agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e dirigiu-se ao elevador.

Apertou o botão e esperou pacientemente até ouvir o tilintar que indicava que o elevador chegara ao térreo e preparava-se para abrir suas portas. Deu passagem para o que lhe pareceu ser um grupo de turistas e então entrou na cabine. Apertou o botão que indicava o décimo primeiro andar e quando as portas começaram a fechar-se, ele ouviu uma voz conhecida lhe chamar. Rolando os olhos para o fato de ter escutado seu sobrenome, impediu as portas de se fecharem e deu passagem à morena.

— E eu achando que meu dia não podia ficar melhor. Já estava com saudades, McKinnon. – ele falou, cruzando os braços à frente do peito, quando ela entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para as portas se fecharem.

Ela lhe sorriu, recostando-se às paredes geladas de metal e fechando os olhos. Trazia a bolsa pendurada no braço esquerdo e os braços cruzados seguravam três pastas, pelo que ele pode contar.

— Hoje não, Black. Parece que visitei meio milhão de casas. – resmungou numa careta.

— Eu posso oferecer uma massagem.

— Que eu prontamente não aceitarei. – ela respondeu, mantendo ainda os olhos fechados. Sirius suspirou, mantendo-se então em silêncio até o elevador chegar ao andar escolhido. Quando o tilintar se fez ouvir novamente, ela abriu os olhos, endireitando-se. Ele olhou para as portas que se abriam preguiçosamente e então falou, sem olhar para a morena, para em seguida sair do elevador.

— Você quem sai perdendo. – Ele pode ouvi-la suspirar de modo cansado, e sorriu, de costas para ela enquanto atravessava o corredor na direção à suíte 1102.

Parou em frente à porta, e girou a maçaneta, sem sucesso. Ouviu então a risada melodiosa de Marlene.

— Aqui, deixe comigo. – ela respondeu, empurrando-o para o lado com o ombro. Só então ele viu que ela trazia um cartão magnético em uma das mãos, que ela prontamente passou na fechadura eletrônica ao lado da maçaneta, fazendo a pequena luz vermelha piscar e tornar-se verde, ao mesmo tempo em que os dois ouviam o 'click' da porta sendo destravada.

— O que seria de nós sem você, coração? – ele perguntou num sorriso.

— Não me chame assim. – ela resmungou, mas apenas o corredor a ouviu, uma vez que o moreno já passara pela porta adentrando na suíte.

— James! – ela ouviu-o saudar o amigo enquanto passava pela porta e a fechava. Ao virar-se encontrou Sirius e James cumprimentando-se com um abraço cheio de tapas nas costas, como é comum aos homens. Olhou ao redor do quarto e pode ver Remus sentado preguiçosamente em uma das poltronas. Dirigiu-lhe um sorriso que foi prontamente correspondido por ele, junto com um aceno da cabeça.

James desvencilhou-se de Sirius e veio lhe cumprimentar.

— Marlene, minha querida – o moreno lhe disse, antes de puxá-la para um breve abraço. – Você parece exausta. Por que não se senta e eu lhe arranjo uma bebida?

— Isso seria ótimo, James. Um suco, talvez. – ela respondeu, jogando-se no sofá em frente à Remus, que tentava inutilmente fazer Sirius parar de bagunçar seu cabelo.

— Padfoot, cresça um pouco, pelo amor de Deus. – Remus resmungou.

— É assim que você demonstra que estava com saudades de mim, Aluado? – Sirius perguntou, o tom de voz falsamente ofendido. – Depois de tanto tempo separados, _onde foi parar o amor_? – Remus absteve-se de responder e apenas revirou os olhos, tentando arrumar os próprio cabelos nem que fosse um pouco. Foi resposta suficiente para o amigo, que se sentou ao lado de Marlene enquanto James entregava uma latinha de suco a ela, sentando-se do outro lado da morena.

— E então, Marlene, teve um dia produtivo? – Remus perguntou, obviamente querendo saber sobre a procura de casas. Marlene apenas suspirou, por um momento.

— Pode-se dizer que sim. Sinto que visitei todas as casas de Beverly Hills, se é que isso é possível de se fazer em um dia.

— Pobre corretor. – James murmurou, o que fez com que Marlene cerrasse o semblante.

— _Corretora_ – ela corrigiu, com um muxoxo. – Ela tem fibra, isso eu devo admitir. E pode ser extremamente irritante, também – suspirou. – Por fim, reduzimos a um punhado de casas, tendo começado de um número a perder de vista. Da próxima vez que nos mudarmos, James, avise-me que pretendo tirar férias durante _todo_ o processo. – ela bebeu um longo gole de seu suco. – Trouxe alguns arquivos de casas que já vi e uma ou outra que me chamaram a atenção, mas não tivemos tempo de ir em todas. – Ela então puxou as pastas coloridas que Sirius reparara no elevador e entregou duas a James e a outra a Remus. – Se vocês não se importam, eu _realmente_ preciso ir ao banheiro.

E com isso ela levantou-se, indo em direção à porta que ela sabia que levava ao banheiro. James sempre ficava no mesmo quarto de hotel quando estava na cidade. Quando ela voltou, não mais que alguns minutos depois, a cena que encontrou divertiu-a.

Três homens formados e bem sucedidos estavam sentados de perna de índio no chão acarpetado de uma suíte de luxo num dos hotéis mais requintados da cidade, rodeados por fotos de casas para alugar. Aparentemente, não fora o bastante para James, Sirius e Remus passarem as fotos uma após a outra. Não, eles precisavam _espalhar_. Ela sorriu, inclinando-se um pouco para frente para apoiar os cotovelos no encosto do sofá e ter uma visão melhor da bagunça.

— Vocês vão guardar tudo isso no lugar depois, certo? – ela perguntou, o tom de riso presente na voz.

— Claro, mamãe. – Sirius respondeu, piscando pra ela.

— Venha, Lene. Dê sua opinião. – James chamou.

— Tudo o que está aqui já é a opinião dela, Prongs. – Remus respondeu pela morena, uma foto em cada mão, passando o olhar de uma para a outra. – Não pareça ingrato.

— Ingrato? – pigarreou. – Pareço ingrato pra você, Marlene?

— Claro que não. – ela respondeu docemente. – Agora, se os bons meninos puderem diminuir ainda mais o número final de casas, talvez eu possa ligar para a corretora ainda hoje e marcar alguma coisa amanhã pela manhã, o que acham?

— Acho ótimo, Marlene. – James respondeu, e então apontou para uma das fotos, chamando a atenção dos amigos. – Parece um pouco com a sala de estar da casa da sua mãe, Pad.

— Então tire isso daí mais do que imediatamente. – Sirius respondeu muito rápido, fechando o semblante. – Você decididamente não vai querer morar num lugar que pareça com a casa dos meus pais. É o inferno. – houve uma pausa. – Não que você já não soubesse disso.

— Ah, nós sabemos. – James respondeu, retirando as fotos sobre a casa que falavam. – Mas Marlene nunca esteve lá, não é mesmo? Ela não tinha como saber.

Sirius dirigiu o olhar à Marlene.

— Sorte sua – comentou, e então voltou calmamente a estudar as fotos.

Os quatro ainda ficaram mais algumas horas analisando as fotos e retirando casas da lista. Aparentemente, eles tinham diversos pós e contras para todas elas. Marlene desistira depois de meia hora e cochilara no sofá, e nenhum deles teve coragem de acordá-la, nem mesmo quando pediram o jantar pelo serviço de quarto. Apenas quando Remus desejou boa noite e rumou para seu próprio quarto, James acordou-a.

— Marlene. – chamou baixinho, sacudindo levemente o ombro da morena. – Marlene?

Ela resmungou alguma coisa e mexeu a cabeça devagar. James sacudiu-a novamente, e ela abriu brevemente os olhos, levando as mãos ao rosto em seguida.

— Ah, meu Deus, James. Que horas são? – perguntou, sentando-se.

— Meia noite e meia, um pouco mais. Por que não vai para o seu quarto?

— Sim, claro. – ela respondeu girando as pernas a fim de sair do sofá. Pegou a bolsa que estava ao seu lado e calçou os sapatos, ciente de que seu quarto ficava em outro andar. – Como ficaram as casas?

— Ah, nós reduzimos a umas três. Eu marquei as páginas depois de colocar todas as fotos de volta às pastas. – ele falou, dirigindo-se à mesa onde deixara as pastas e pegando-as.

— Certo, ligarei para a corretora assim que acordar e agendarei as visitas. Tem algum horário marcado para amanhã?

— Um jantar, apenas. Fique livre para marcar no horário que preferir. – ela levantou-se e ele lhe entregou as pastas. – Aliás – espreguiçou-se. – depois das dez da manhã, ok?

— Claro – ela sorriu. – Boa noite, James. Black.

— Boa noite, Marlene. – James respondeu.

— McKinnon. – Sirius piscou. – Bons sonhos comigo.

— Oh, não, obrigada. – e saiu, dirigindo-se ao sexto andar onde suas coisas lhe aguardavam.

(...)

Lily praguejou alto de dentro de seu carro ao ver o Jaguar já parado em frente à casa na qual marcara com Marlene para começarem o dia. Olhou para o relógio do carro e constatou que estava adiantada cerca de cinco minutos. Suspirou, estacionando seu próprio carro.

Frank aparentemente passara seu celular para Marlene, uma vez que ela lhe ligara logo depois das oito da manhã. A ruiva já estava no escritório, e seu humor voltara ao normal depois de uma boa noite de sono. As duas haviam marcado de visitar três casas a partir das onze da manhã, e lá estavam elas.

A ruiva desceu do carro segurando uma pasta e o celular, e rumou para dentro da casa. Olhou em volta procurando por Ben, mas não foi capaz de avistá-lo, então simplesmente abriu a porta e entrou.

A casa estava silenciosa, ela percebeu, e não havia sinal de Marlene no hall de entrada. Lily seguiu mais para dentro da casa, passando pela grande e confortável sala de visitas e pela sala de jantas e rumando à cozinha. Marlene também não estava lá.

A porta que levava ao jardim dos fundos e à piscina estava aberta, e Lily resolveu olhar por lá.

— McKinnon? – chamou, assim que passou pelas portas. Ela também não via Marlene por ali. Suspirou, cansada, e virou-se para entrar novamente na casa. Atravessou a cozinha perguntando-se onde a morena estaria e decidiu averiguar o andar superior. – McKinnon! – chamou novamente, agora mais alto, apertando o passo a fim de chegar ao final da cozinha.

No instante que passava pela porta da cozinha e voltava ao corredor que a levaria à sala e rumo às escadas, seu celular tocou, indicando uma mensagem, e ela desviou sua atenção ao aparelho, segurando a pasta no braço esquerdo e o celular na mão direita.

Não chegou a ler a mensagem, porém. Olhando para o celular, não percebeu que alguém andava na direção dela até que se trombaram. Lily, no susto, tentou dar um passo para trás, mas desequilibrou-se e quase caiu. E teria ido de encontro ao impecável chão de granito, se não fosse por mãos ágeis que a seguraram pelos pulsos; ao invés da ruiva, foram ao chão a pasta e o celular.

(...)

James estava entretido passeando pela casa. Gostara imensamente do estilo e tinha que admitir que podia ver-se morando ali. Depois de visitar as salas de visitas e de jantar e analisar a cozinha, ele saíra para os jardins e admirara-o. A piscina parecia chamar-lhe para um mergulho, e ele podia ver as redes que circundavam a quadra. Havia ainda um quiosque com uma churrasqueira na direção contrária a da quadra, próximo da piscina. Deixando a porta da cozinha aberta, ele voltou para dentro da casa a fim de conhecer os outros cômodos. Ainda no andar debaixo, encontrara a despensa, um escritório e um banheiro. Subiu as escadas e encontrou com o corredor que levava ao que ele sabia que eram quatro suítes, uma sala de jogos que incluía uma tela que ocupava mais da metade de uma das paredes e confortáveis sofás reclináveis e um segundo escritório. Estava observando a paisagem do quarto que tinha a sacada para a frente da casa quando viu um carro estacionar atrás do seu e passado um momento uma mulher ruiva descer, indo em direção à casa.

Por um momento James apenas observou-a andar até a casa, os cabelos ruivos esvoaçando atrás dela. _Deve ser a corretora_, ele pensou. E ela estaria esperando por Marlene, ele lembrou-se, quando se afastou da janela assim que não podia mais vê-la. A morena tinha ido resolver uns problemas de última hora com o estúdio, então ele fora sozinho, garantindo a Marlene que conseguiria chegar no horário marcado. Marlene esperava estar de volta para a visita pelo menos da terceira casa, que era uma das que ela ainda não vira, e ligaria assim que estivesse a caminho.

Pensando nisso, ele conferiu seu celular. Sem novas ligações ou mensagens. Guardou-o no bolso e lentamente começou a dirigir-se para o andar debaixo, para encontrar a corretora.

Estava no meio da escada quando a ouviu chamar por Marlene. Dirigiu-se então à cozinha, sabendo que era o caminho para encontra-la.

— McKinnon! – ouviu-a chamar novamente assim que terminou a escada. Dirigiu-se ao corredor e então ouviu um toque de celular.

Ia virar-se para entrar na cozinha, quando um flash vermelho passou por seus olhos e ele sentiu algo trombar com ele. Mais sentiu do que a viu cambaleando para trás, e num impulso, num reflexo, sem nem mesmo pensar no que estava fazendo, James Potter segurou Lily Evans pelos pulsos. Sentiu as mãos formigarem ao tocar a pele macia e um arrepio percorreu sua coluna quando os olhos verdes dela encontraram os seus. Resistiu ao impulso de puxá-la para mais perto e esforçou-se para soltá-la.

James passou a mão direita pelos cabelos, sem nem perceber o que fazia, mantendo o olhar no dela. E foi apenas quando ela falou que ele percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração.

* * *

**N.A.: **Desculpas pela demora, pessoal. Sei que eu disse que voltaria entre 15 e 20 dias, mas não tinha percebido que isso seria exatamente na minha semana de provas finais na universidade! Agora estou – enfim – de férias e assim que passar o recesso de final de ano estarei de volta com capítulos novinhos pra vocês!

Muito obrigada a todos que leram, fico muito feliz acompanhando as estatísticas do Fanfiction e mais ainda com as lindas reviews ;) Continuem sendo lindos e maravilhosos e não se preocupem, sou um pouco enrolada mas não vou desistir da fic haha

**Karinne **Olá;) Fico feliz que tenha feito uma exceção! rs Aqui está o primeiro capítulo, espero que goste tanto quanto do prólogo. Já confundi os números também, acontece haha não é só você! Muuuito obrigada, e sinto muito pela demora. Beijos, até mais! **LaahB **Que bom que você gostou! Aqui está, o que achou? :)

Próximo capítulo daqui quinze dias! Não esqueçam de comentar.

Beijos, até mais!


End file.
